


and that's the end of that

by sunshineandraindrops



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, What else is new, a little bit of swearing but that's all, don't waste your time reading, shoma is Tired, so cheesy and cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandraindrops/pseuds/sunshineandraindrops
Summary: At the end of the day, Yuzuru Hanyu loves Shoma Uno.





	and that's the end of that

Yuzuru Hanyu could never identify when and where he realised that all he thought about was Shoma Uno. He guessed it just kind of happened. 

It just seemed to be that, no matter what, Shoma was always there when he needed someone, with a smile that could melt ice and a laugh that, in Yuzuru's opinion, should be framed and preserved for decades because it was a work of art.

Yuzuru knows he's thinking about his teammate in a way that would be inherently humiliating if anyone, even Javi, ever found out. Yuzuru knows he's maybe a little bit in love, but Shoma doesn't need to know that, right? 

_'Right,'_ Yuzuru thinks as he watches Shoma glide across the ice, lost in his exhibition music. No, Yuzuru's English isn't anywhere near perfect yet, but he understands enough of the lyrics to know that the singer is evidently lovesick. Ever since Four Continents, and Shoma's debut of this program, Yuzuru couldn't help but wonder if Shoma knew what the lyrics actually meant, and if he does, then _why the hell is he skating to it?_ Shoma's not emotionless, Yuzuru's seen him cry enough times to be certain of that, but even Yuzuru, regarding how close they are, gets this kind of aura from Shoma that implies he's not the type to go around falling in love.

World Team Trophy has been absolutely crazy, disregarding the fact that somehow, out of nowhere, Team Japan won, but also from the bonding. In particular, the bonding between Yuzuru and Shoma. Yuzuru had never dared allow himself to imagine something as butterfly-inducingly precious as Shoma wearing a flower crown, but when it happened, it was everything Yuzuru never knew he always wanted.

Yuzuru's thoughts are interrupted by not-so-quiet giggles. Turning around, Yuzuru notices Mai and Wakaba standing there, watching him intently, biting their lips to try and conceal their laughter.

"What are you two laughing at?" Yuzuru asks.

"It doesn't matter." Mai answers, but she's obviously lying. She's quashed her giggles, but the smile is still reaching her eyes. Yuzuru gives her a look, but she doesn't relent. Wakaba, meanwhile, is still chuckling softly to herself.

"What about you, Wakaba-chan?"

"Nothing important." She replies, but there's a mischievous look in her eyes as she looks at Shoma behind them, before flicking back to Yuzuru.

As the two skate away, falling about in giggles as soon as they think Yuzuru's out of earshot, Yuzuru shakes his head at them fondly. The two of them always feel a little bit out of reach to him, they like to act as if he is vastly superior, but really, Yuzuru just wants to look after them. There is a reason why he and Keiji the self-inflicted, 'mom and dad,' of Team Japan.

"Hello, Yuzu-kun." Shoma's voice appears behind him, so Yuzuru pretends not to hear it. For no reason at all, other than to mess with him. There's nothing that Yuzuru loves better than messing with him. Especially since Shoma started messing back.

"Yuzu-kun," Shoma whines, skating around him, "did you see my run-through?" 

_'Oh, that's right,'_ Yuzuru thinks. Shoma's cute, he's really cute, but he doesn't believe any compliments he receives. Not even when they come from Yuzuru, and Yuzuru hates that.

"Some of it, Sho-chan." Yuzuru replies, ruffling his hair, "and it was very good, what I did see."

Shoma thanks him, cheeks red from the combination of the skating and Yuzuru's compliment. When he skates away, intrigued by the weird choreography Jason is doing on the other side of the rink, Yuzuru watches him go. That's how it's always been; Shoma evading, Yuzuru chasing. Yuzuru wants nothing more than to see whether or not it's worth it.

 _'It wasn't meant to end up like this,'_ Yuzuru ponders. But it has, and he doesn't know how.

\---

Shoma's wearing a flower crown again.

Yuzuru doesn't know how it got there, who convinced him to wear it, but it wasn't him. Strangely enough, though, after the confidence Shoma's shown in himself over these past couple of days at WTT, Yuzuru can't imagine him putting up much of a fight.

Kanako's retiring, and there's a big emotional scene backstage, everyone clamouring to get her attention, straining to see her signature smile in a competitive environment one last time. Yuzuru knows he should say something, after all, Kana's been there for him for a long time, but he can't bring himself to. It hurts.

Suddenly, he feels someone hug him from behind.

"Sho-chan, don't _do_ that!" Yuzuru complains, pouting and all, but Shoma just laughs and oh, he's gorgeous.

"You love it." Shoma responds, and for a brief second, Yuzuru's heart drops like a stone. However, then, Shoma just giggles again and snakes his arms around Yuzuru's neck like he does when he wants affection, causing Yuzuru to simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief and also reflect on how he's never going to escape this mesh of a friend-zone.

"You look nice with the flower crown," Yuzuru admits, and he could have sworn that Shoma was blushing when he turned away and swiftly fell into conversation with the girls. However, when Yuzuru looks away, in his peripheral vision, that's when he's sure Shoma looks back.

\---

Shoma's still wearing the flower crown.

Anyway, Yuzuru again doesn't know how he and Shoma ended up sitting in his room, playing video games and talking about everything and nothing. He doesn't know how three hours have already passed and that it's gone midnight. Yuzuru wonders how Shoma manages to live like this, in a permanent state of confusion. However, Yuzuru _does_ know that Shoma will have to go back to his room soon, and he also knows that he really, really doesn't want Shoma to leave.

Shoma exhales sharply after narrowly beating Yuzuru at _Mario Kart_ but, unlike previous rounds, doesn't dissolve into cheers of jubilation. Instead, he just yawns, reclining back a little onto Yuzuru's bed.

"Are you okay, Sho-chan?" Yuzuru asks.

"Fine." Shoma yawns again, and Yuzuru can see that he's clearly exhausted. It's been a long, emotionally draining day for the two of them, Shoma especially, so Yuzuru can't help but empathise with how knackered Shoma is feeling.

"Sho-chan, shouldn't you go back to your room now?" Yuzuru delves back into the 'mom territory' that he knows so well. The fact that Shoma doesn't even snort a little at the motherly tone is just confirmation to Yuzuru about how tired he really is.

"Yeah. Night, Yuzu-kun." Shoma drags himself off the bed and towards the door, slowly facing Yuzuru who holds the door open for him.

"Night, Sho-chan." Yuzu mumbles, before he's pulled into a tight hug. As cliche as it sounds, Yuzuru actually sends a prayer to The Lord of the Quads that Shoma can't, in his wrecked state, somehow feel his heart racing a little.

Yuzuru doesn't realise Shoma's done it until he feels the smaller one pull away from the hug quickly, exiting wordlessly and the door clicks shut behind him.

Leaving Yuzuru standing there with the feeling of Shoma's lips accidentally brushing just above his collarbone, and his heart pounding in his chest.

\---

 _'It can't be seven in the morning already, can it?'_ Yuzuru grumbles to himself as he's awoken by an indistinguishable, yet periodic sound. 

Switching on the light, his confusion is answered. It's four in the morning, Tokyo is still pitch black, but yes, that is definitely quiet knocking on his door. He doesn't know who the hell has the audacity to disturb him at this hour, but whoever it is, will be made to pay. After Shoma left abashedly last night, Yuzuru blundered around before collapsing into bed, the feeling of Shoma's lips brushing on his skin lingering there. Regardless, he fell straight asleep.

However, Yuzuru's venomous thoughts dissipate immediately when he sees a remorseful Shoma at his door.

"Sho-chan," Yuzuru's voice doesn't hide either his tiredness or his confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Nightmares." Oh, god, he's got that husky morning voice as well.

Shoma once admitted to him that sometimes he gets vivid dreams of his worst fears. One time, Shoma admitted that he once woke up crying because he'd dreamt about losing Yuzuru. Yuzuru remembers the floored feeling he got when he heard that, and the sensation runs through his veins again now.

"Come in." Yuzuru holds the door open and Shoma enters, before Yuzuru brazenly grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bed. For a single second, Yuzuru's fearful that Shoma thinks he's _coming on too strong,_ but one glance at the younger boy reminds Yuzuru that Shoma craves sleep just as much as Yuzuru does himself.

Lying next to Shoma should be a dream come true for Yuzuru, but instead neither of them can sleep. Yuzuru's too infatuated by his presence, and he assumes Shoma's in that awkward stage of being so tired, yet not being able to fall asleep.

"Sho-chan?" Yuzuru dares whisper. When Shoma's dark eyes flutter open, Yuzuru's heart does that thing where it convulses, and then doesn't go back to normal. It distracts him. Yuzuru means to say something probably deep or meaningful, but instead he just comes out with, "do you like wearing the flower crowns?"

Shoma giggles, and holy shit, Yuzuru doesn't know if he's delirious with how exhausted he is or whipped. Probably both.

"Yeah," he answers, "what about you? Do you like me wearing them?"

If this was any other situation, any other time of day, and Yuzuru didn't feel so _passionate,_ he'd probably consider his words a lot more. But fuck it, it's just past four in the morning and they're both sleep deprived beyond compare. Yuzuru can say what he likes.

"Yeah, I do, Sho-chan. You look cute in them. So _kawaii."_

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes, Sho-chan. You're the cutest."

If he's honest, Yuzuru has no idea how Shoma's going to react to that revelation. There's the way Yuzuru wants him to react... and then there's the _other_ way. The way that doesn't end up well at all.

"Thank you, Yuzu-kun."

They're silent for a few moments. And right then, in Yuzuru's bed at quarter past four in the morning, Yuzuru finally realises something.

_'Maybe he does feel the same way about me.'_

"Sho-chan?" Yuzuru murmurs again, waiting for the muffled response of the other. They're touching intimately, and Yuzuru has no fucking idea how Shoma's been lying in his bed with him for this amount of time and that he's not noticed _how_ close they are.

His heartbeat speeds up again, and shit, he feels like a teenage girl.

"How do you feel about me?"

Those words. Those simple six words that confessed all Yuzuru thinks about Shoma. They hang in the night air, and Yuzuru can practically see them spelt out in bright, popping letters in front of him, hanging in the darkness. To make it worse, Shoma's remained silent.

When Yuzuru finally dares sneak a glance at Shoma, it's those eyes that floor him again, in spite of everything. Shoma's looking at him like he's an angel, or a knight in shining armour... or just simply the most perfect person in existence. Yuzuru likes Shoma looking at him like that.

Oh.

He almost ruined the moment with how slow he is.

Yuzuru should've guessed that Shoma would be the kind of person to try telepathy to get out of making the first move in a kiss.

However, all of that is forgotten instantly when Yuzuru feels Shoma's lips press back onto his, testing the waters to begin with, before making them lock lips with more passion, more fire, more urgency.

Yuzuru Hanyu has achieved a lot in his life. But nothing has ever felt quite like this.

Shoma tastes like everything Yuzuru has ever wanted and more. Every single second of ferocious contact leaves Yuzuru wanting more from him. It's more, more, more. Shoma gives him that _more_ he's always wanted. 

Yuzuru always knew he wanted Shoma, but now he realises that it's so much more than that. It's not gluttony, but it is need. Yuzuru needs Shoma like he's never needed anything else in his life.

After, when Shoma's drifted off and Yuzuru's fingers curl in his hair, Yuzuru smiles.

(Little did he know, in five years time, he would be smiling a lot more, his arms around his new husband's waist.)

Shoma's perfect to him.

At the end of the day, Yuzuru Hanyu loves Shoma Uno, and that's the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on twitter @OneFlutzAway :)  
> i also wrote this when i was deliriously tired so sorry if it makes no sense  
> i was so nervous to post this but thank you to my lovely twitter mutuals for inspiring me through the poll, and also for just making my life a little bit brighter <3


End file.
